Gringotts Visit
by KnockturnSeller
Summary: Summer of 1997 and Harry has to visit Gringotts for the first time since the war.


Harry's first visit to Gringotts the summer of 1997, after the earlier robbery and destruction by dragon.

Harry looked at the huge white expanse of Gringotts and got a shudder. He had to get this over with as he needed access to his funds now the war was over and, later on, he'd need to continue doing business there in the future.

He opened the doors and saw many more wizard guards than he had that day just a few weeks ago, then saw the gaping hole where the chandelier had been, the many scratches still on the panels in front of where goblins sat doing their business. As he took a few steps he noticed every eye in the bank was staring at him, the soft sounds of counting gems and coins stopped, there was not a whisper in the whole place. Even with his trainers he thought he could hear the echo of his steps.

There wasn't anything else to do but just go ahead so he strode purposely up to the desk at the end of the polished granite floor and met the gaze of the goblin there.

"I'd like to visit my vault if I may," he said.

The goblin's eyes went wider, of that was possible, he dropped the quill he was using and spent a moment gazing down at Harry. "I have instructions for when you enter our bank," the goblin said, scooted off his stool and strode to a door on one side.  
>It opened a crack then there was a buzz of words, if gobbledygook could be considered words to anyone but a goblin, the door closed and the goblin came back.<p>

"This way, Mr Potter," he told Harry and led him to the door. It had a small sign with elegant scroll work that said, "GRIGNAK" and below that, "DIRECTOR".

The new Gringotts Director looked at Harry with always serious eyes, laid out a sheet of parchment and began. "The last time you were here, Mr Potter, there was an incident that caused damage to the bank. They charges are as follows: Damage to tunnel system and track, one hundred thousand galleons; repairs to the main hall, fifty thousand galleons; new chandelier, ten thousand galleons; new front doors, five thousand galleons;" and the list went on for a full minute up to the loss of a security dragon that was irreplaceable.

Harry felt his stomach turn over when he thought of how much it all had to add up to. Maybe he could sell Grimauld Place, Sirius would understand the need. Perhaps writing a book would bring in a few thousand galleons but all in all there wasn't enough money in his vault or in his pockets in any foreseeable future short of actually robbing Gringotts for real to cover the bill. Maybe the Ministry could charge all the Deatheaters and use the fines to pay for the damages, he did it for all wizards anyway.

Then he had the thought of just giving Grimauld Place to Gringotts. But perhaps it might be too cruel having them face Walburga's portrait every day, but it would be funny.

Grignak smoothed the parchment out and looked up at Harry. "Quite a sizable amount of money. Insurance has taken care of much of it, though we had difficulty convincing them it could not be charged as war damages since there was no declaration of war and Gringotts was not directly involved in the hostilities."

For a long minute Harry felt Grignak's gaze on him. He tried not to squirm though he wasn't feeling comfortable in any way, shape or form.

"Considering all that we must also call to account how that action may have benefitted us," the goblin said. "Perhaps you could enlighten me?"

Harry took a breath, remembering the conversations with Kingsley Shackleboat and a few others about how much of what he experienced was best left out of the public record. One never knew when another mad wizard with fantasies of their own worth and superior genius would be willing to freely murder anyone for the chance of making a horcrux. No, some ideas were far too dangerous for anything but the most obscure of references and that hidden behind locked doors.

"I suppose one could consider that I did what I had to do to keep all of us free and not enslaved to Voldemort," Harry said and paused as Grignak flinched and frowned at the name. "Other than that there's not much I can say except the one item I did take from the Lestrange vault didn't actually belong to them nor to anyone else. It was stolen in the first place. It was necessary for it to be destroyed to defeat Voldemort.  
>I did not benefit in any way from its theft."<p>

"I see," Grignak said with an air of formal disappointment. "I was hoping for more reason than it was needed for a wand-carrier's civil war. Very well. Is there anything you may wish to add to this discussion?"

"Sorry, there's nothing I can add," Harry said. He was doomed, he knew that much.

"Then it is my pronouncement that since you had no intention to rob the vault in question for personal gain," Grignak said, "and you have shown remorse for your action - you do show remorse, correct?"

Harry frowned as he thought of where this was going then slowly said, "Yes."

Grignak got a tiny smile on the edges of his lips. "Considering that I am assured the incident shall not be repeated and all of what we have discussed, and not discussed, I must render a judgement of non-guilt for your part of the damages caused to Gringotts, its vault holders and its directors and you, Mr Weasley and Miss Granger held harmless for all actions that day."

Harry looked at the goblin and started to smile, thought better of it and said, "I appreciate your consideration. Thank you for your understanding and generosity."

"Yes," Grignak said then actually smiled. "Now, if you'd like to visit your vault I'd be most grateful if you would allow me to accompany you and open your vault personally. Gringotts and the Goblin people owe you a debt of gratitude that shall not be forgotten. We shall honor that debt for as long as you or any member of your family lives. Also, we have bequeathed Godric Gryffindor's sword to Hogwarts school in perpetuity to honor the sacrifices made. This way, Mr Potter."

Grignak bowed low when Harry stood up. Not knowing what else he could do,  
>Harry bowed back. Grignak shook his hand and gave him another wide grin that held until they came to the door.<p>

"Again, I am most honored Mr Potter. This way." The smile left as Grignak opened the door. As Harry looked around, stunned to immobility, every staff member was on his feet, their hands over their hearts. He respectfully acknowledged the nod he got from each and every goblin in the bank.

A/N : Goblins can have a wicked sense of humor.


End file.
